


Warframes x reader

by ToyWolfMaker



Category: Warframe
Genre: All Platonic - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Warframe - Freeform, game, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyWolfMaker/pseuds/ToyWolfMaker
Summary: I am doing frame requests! These are all gonna be friend warframes x reader, so just pals hanging out, ya know. friends!





	1. Chapter 1

“Let’s plant some roses, too!” you smiled, while holding the small potted plant. The soft sun beat down above your head, a breeze blew through the garden space, you carried it over towards a rich patch of dirt. Oberon watched you silently as he inspected the leaves of a flower near your, he nodded.

You knelt down near the dirt and set the plant down, Oberon gave some water to the flowers and slowly made his way to you. He knelt down and gave you a trowel, you felt the earth between your hands. The black soil rich in nutrients, bugs and worms happily wiggling around below the surface.

“Roses need full sun, so this will be a good spot, and the rocky earth below will help its roots!” you beamed at him, he just watched in content. You started lifting the soil with your trowel, deep enough to put the roses roots in comfortably. After glancing at the hole, you confirmed it would be good enough, you removed the rose stock from the small pot and carefully freed any roots attached to it. Placing it in the hole, you swiped all the dirt in around it.

Patting it down you brushed off your dirt covered hands and nabbed the nearby watering can, you softly poured water onto the rose stock. Making sure to soak its roots fully, you did just transfer it to new and dryer soil, it’ll need all the help it could get.

“We should have a garden bed just full of roses…” you smiled in content, they were your favorite, as cliche as it sounded. Oberon imagined having a garden full of blooming rose bushes, he doesn’t deny it would smell wondrous.

You looked at the little plant a little longer before sighing and standing up, it was almost getting to be sunset, and you still had a few more things you wanted to do before it got dark. The day had been filled with nothing but relaxing activities, Oberon and yourself had been planting and taking care of your garden all day. You had to weed today, since you had been so caught up in life, your garden lad a little infestation of weeds. Nothing a little pulling couldn’t fix, it was relaxing in your opinion.

Oberon didn’t mind at all giving a hand around the garden, you both weeded and trimmed any dead leaves. Then watered them all, making sure all the saplings and flowers were hydrated. Oberon honestly thought you took care of these plants better than yourself, you just lightly would punch his shoulder and chuckle, he wasn’t really wrong…

“Let’s get a drink, I’m hella tired…” You said throwing off your boots, you walked down the cobbled sidewalk and onto the porch. A small table with two chairs sat there, a drink was set there. Condensation gathered on the glass, slowly seeping into the table cloth.

Oberon followed soon after and picked up a shiny glass of water, you sat down and gazed lightly at all the work that had been done in the garden. Your chest heaved slightly in a release of breath, your gaze focused back to Oberon, who was pouring the glass of water on his head. You giggled slightly, watching the water suddenly being soaked up by his skin, the leaves attached to his body shook and bounced with delight at the drink.

The only way for Oberon to drink water was through absorbing it through his skin, he could do it willingly as well, since he didn’t just suck up any liquid he came in contact with. You picked up your glass of iced tea and sipped the refreshing beverage. The cool liquid traveled down your throat, soothing it, you felt parched from being in the hot sun all day. Not to mention the dirt that just sucked up any moisture you had from your skin.

You would definitely need a shower tonight, you rocked slowly on the chair and gazed out at the setting sun, it slowly crept down behind the monolith trees in the distance. The sky was painted a gorgeous blue and yellow, clouds streaked the sky like claws. The buzzing of insects was starting to get louder as their activities heightened at night. You closed your eyes and let the soft breeze lull you, Oberon had finally sat down and was relaxing too.

“I’m glad we got this house, it’s honestly perfect. Middle of nowhere, a huge garden. What else could life possibly give us?” You said, sipping on your tea, Oberon nodded, you had both been through years of fighting and struggling just to live through another day towards your future. And now, you were here, and you loved every second of it.


	2. Excalibur x reader

The night spun around your head, the consuming thoughts were suddenly broken, and reality came back. Your mind felt like it was coming back from being trapped in endless water, a slight dull feeling was being washed down your body. Exhaustion.

You were bent over your knees, gripping your thigh, trying to ground your reality. Soft breathes and a racing heartbeat was the only sound heard. Even though you just woke from what you’d call a nightmare, you felt calm. The panicked feeling faded as soon as the room changed back into the cool colors you once knew. The fuzzy dream of horrors was soon forgotten.

You glanced around trying to gauge what the current time was. It could have been days for all you knew, in the seeping darkness of space it didn’t matter. There was now, and now meant you were alone.

A small sigh escaped your mouth, it felt like only a few hours had passed, there was no use sleeping now. You stood up from the soft bed beneath you, you wobbled slightly from the sudden rush of blood flow. Glancing about you searched over everything in front of you, it should feel welcoming. Like a home, it was your room after all, but it didn’t feel that way.

Waking in your room should have a comforting aura to it, instead you always wake up in a confused daze, it always felt foreign.

“Ordis…How long have I been out?” you mumbled drearily, your voice cracked as you licked your dry lips. You were met with a moment of silence before a blue light blinked into your room,

“Oh, Operator, glad to see you up. It hasn’t been long,” He chimed gleefully, you blinked slowly trying to get the sleep from your eyes.

“You never sleep long, do you, Operator? I wish I could sleep, but I guess being turned off is like sleep for a cephalon, isn’t it?” Ordis hummed quietly,

“It’s okay I guess… I just wish it wasn’t always interrupted.”

Walking through the room you passed by a few other rounded doors, and came up to the living quarters. The blue hue walls familiar as always, the sliding doors close quietly behind you. Your eyes watched for a moment at the strange fish swimming about in their tank, fanning their gills and eyeing you from their tank. They pick around at the rocks and floating algae, you always did like fish. Simple lives, yet so calm all the time, there’s not much to worry about when your brain is the size of an ayatan star…

Padding over to the center of the room you saw your beloved Excalibur sitting on a rug with his legs folded. He was staring out into the window at the void, the soft glittering strings of white stretched through the space before you. The spider web like substance was known as the Void, the same source of the powers you now hold.

You stopped by his side and also admired the view from outside, it was beautiful to say the least. You could still see some distance and broken Orokin structures, being torn apart by space and time. It was serene, you both just watched in contempt, neither having to say a single word.

You sat down on his left side, he turned his head slightly to pear at you with an eyeless gaze. Though warframe didn’t have physical eyes, they could still “see”. They could see the energy of life itself, the way your body emitted a color and feel. Defined shapes outlined and displayed on you, he would never know what the color blue was, but he described you as warm. A glowing essence that gave him a calm feeling, but it could change depending on your mood.

Also having a link with you also let him express more feelings he couldn’t quite communicate. Sign language was common with warframes, but not all people knew sign language, so instead most have their tenno companions relay anything to an outsider. Most of the time communication was not a problem.

He gave a small churr of approval, he did this on occasion to show he was amused or happy about something, you described it like a cat purring.

“I couldn’t sleep,” you murmured leaning into his shoulder, your gaze was still focused on the shimmering Void in front of you. He made a small noise of sadness, it was just one of those nights again.

“But that’s okay, it means I can sit out here with you.” You didn’t mind not sleeping if it meant you weren’t alone. Having issues sleeping was honestly something you could live with if it meant you got to relax with Excalibur and watch the stars. You didn’t have to worry about anything, you could put aside the nagging thoughts. You didn’t have to worry about credits, or if the Grineer were causing a ruckus on Mars again. Nef Anyo wasn’t blaring his challenges of facing him in the Index, and the Solarians were quiet. It was silent, for now.

And then, you get to face another day again, and Excalibur will be right there. He’ll have your back, you’ve never once feared for your safety or if you were going to live another day. You knew he would be there to pick you up, over and over again. He counted on you as well, as a team you were unbeatable. You wouldn’t have it any other way.

You snuggled closer, his warm metal feeling nice on your face, you sighed. It would be okay, you both continued to look out the window and wonder about everything. By each other’s sides for the rest of the journey, and many more countless nights watching the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Add some requests if you wanna read anything particular,


End file.
